Magnetization switching using magnetic fields produced by current lines has been previously used for magnetic information storage or magnetic random access memory (MRAM) technology. More recently, magnetization switching by spin-polarized current (or by a mechanism called spin transfer) has been demonstrated for MRAM technology. However, a magnetic logic gate having improved speed and power consumption is desirable.